


Same Page

by Resacon1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Younglings, anakin is too cute, except no one cares, forbidden relationship, obi-wan is oblivious, shaak ti ships it, so many younglings, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a new Jedi Knight has its chores, and Obi-Wan has a sneaky suspicion that Anakin likes them more than he cares to admit. </p><p>Or, the one where Obi-Wan watches Anakin play with the younglings and falls in love with him a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Page

Obi-Wan remembers his time as a new Knight fondly, albeit sometimes painfully when he thinks about why he became a Jedi Knight so early, but overall he enjoys the memories of his first few assignments.

A new Jedi Knight doesn’t leave the temple for a few months and neither does their Master as they get reacquainted after the splitting of their bond. Its the worst part of the Knight ritual, the splitting of the close bond, but Obi-Wan understands why they have to do it. Knights and their old Master’s are not often paired together for off world missions, so to have a bond that’s stretched over planets and lightyears is painful for the bond-owners.

Anakin hadn’t been particularly keen on breaking their bond, and Obi-Wan knows it’s to do with his abandonment issues. Master Windu and Master Yoda had organised a longer period for the two of them to stay at the temple because of it, and Obi-Wan had delighted in the relaxing period of time before he knows he’ll be thrusted back into the middle of this blasted war.

Although Anakin had been given tasks that all Knights had to do, mostly involving teaching the younger padawans and younglings. Obi-Wan had discussed at great length with the council what Anakin could offer the younger generation of Jedi and it’d been decided he would teach them the basics of lightsaber movements, mainly stances and easy steps to protect themselves. Anakin’s history of good self-defence as a youngling himself made him perfect to be able to teach children the same movements.

Not that Anakin enjoyed it. Obi-Wan delighted in watching Anakin grumbling his way through their shared apartment before every session, and he’d often just sip his tea to hide his smug look as Anakin raved on about how his skills could be put to _better_ use.

“Stop whining, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says one of these mornings, watching as Anakin chews on his cereal with the grumpiest look he’s seen yet. “Every Jedi Knight had to participate in teaching the younglings when they were Knighted. Do you not remember Aayla Secura teaching you how to communicate with animals through the force?”

“I didn’t realise it was compulsory,” Anakin moans before he drops his bowl in the sink and chucks his cloak over his robe in a huff. “I thought she’d done it because she wanted to.”

“You can’t leave the temple for three months after the ceremony, _at least_ ,” Obi-Wan points out, “what do you think they were going to make you do?”

“Not babysit,” Anakin snorts and he turns to Obi-Wan to give him a dramatic sigh. “How much longer do I have to do this?”

Obi-Wan laughs, almost spilling his tea, and he places his mug on the table beside his chair before getting to his feet. “Not too much longer,” he says as he comes around the coffee table in front of him and walks to pat Anakin on the shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”

Anakin frowns and crosses his arms haughtily, and if Obi-Wan isn’t mistaken he hears what sounds like the rustling of _packets_ in Anakin’s sleeves. He raises an eyebrow, unable to resist reaching out to try and snag the fabric, but Anakin pulls away from him quickly with wide eyes as he heads towards the door.

“I’ll see you later, Master!” he calls out hurriedly as he disappears out the door, and if Obi-Wan isn’t mistaken then he’s fairly certain he just saw a blush on Anakin’s cheeks.

  
…

  
Eventually curiosity gets the better of him, and Obi-Wan puts aside his plan for the morning of catching up on the latest Holonet gossip to trek through the practically deserted halls and find where Anakin is training the younglings.

He hasn't worn his robe in a few days, not since the last Jedi council meeting, as he's chosen just to laze around in a pair of old Jedi tights he owns and, admittedly, one of Anakin's larger sweatshirts. There's a reason he never wanted Anakin to buy new civilian clothes, and that's simply because he has the annoying habit of stretching the neck, bottom, and sleeves of whatever shirt he wears.

Obi-Wan enjoys it though, and he's reluctant to take off the green monstrosity he's currently wearing. It hangs down to his mid-thighs, is practically threadbare, and warmer than anything he owns. He eyes up his robes for a little while longer before deciding against them. After all, the Jedi temple is pretty much empty now that most of the Jedi are becoming generals.

He dons his cloak only as he shoved his feet into his boots and makes his way out the door. It's cold in the corridors, something he's not noticed before. Maybe it's because he hasn't spent three days straight in his sauna of an apartment before, and he sends a silent thought out to the force asking just why his padawan had to be born on a desert planet.

He curls his cloak closer around himself and walks towards the training rooms. He passes a handful of Jedi, all by themselves and most absorbed in some data pad or something. He recognizes most of them as the political researchers, a new group of Jedi formed specifically to research politic policies so when Jedi are sent to foreign planets during this war they don't accidentally offend anybody. So far it's going smoothly.

Obi-Wan does stop Master Shaak Ti though, and she looks pleasantly surprised when she glances up from her data pad to smile at him.

"Master Kenobi," she greets gently, "it's nice to see you out of that apartment of yours. We were worrying we might have to stage an intervention."

Obi-Wan almost blushes at realizing that his absence hasn't gone undetected, and he smiles at her. "A few quiet days rest does wonders," he says, and her smile widens as she nods in agreement. "Master Ti, I was wondering if you know where Anakin might be training the younglings? I wish to sit in and see how he's doing."

"Is that all you'd like to do?" she asks in return, her eyes dropping to Obi-Wan's sweater and Obi-Wan instantly tugs his cloak further around him in embarrassment. Master Ti just laughs though, and reaches out to pat his arm gently. "Never you mind about me," she says, "I am too nosey for my own good. What happens between yourself and Knight Skywalker is your business."

It's awkward for Obi-Wan as he can neither deny nor confirm Master Ti's assumptions... especially as he doesn't know the answer himself. He and Anakin are not lovers, not at all. But Obi-Wan does wear his shirts, and Anakin touches Obi-Wan in more personal ways, and they occasionally share a bed... but they do not make love, they do not kiss intimately, and Obi-Wan refuses to think about how much that unsettles him.

"Master Ti-" he starts to say, maybe forming an explanation on his lips, but she silences him with a hand.

"I believe he's in one of the spires today. Possibly the council chamber, I would try there."

Obi-Wan smiles brightly at her and bids her goodbye as he turns to hurry off towards the spires. He does notice Master Ti’s fond look as he turns away, but he chooses to ignore it. He knows Master Ti’s stance on Jedi relationships, especially as she follows the alternative code that Master Windu frowns heavily upon, but it doesn’t mean he wishes to acknowledge her curiosity towards his and Anakin’s relationship.

Hell, he doesn’t want to acknowledge his own curiosity.

He does hear her delighted chuckle as he leaves, and he ignores that too as he walks towards the council spire. He should’ve thought that Anakin would be up there, after all Master Yoda prefers their training to take place away from the rest of the temple incase anything goes wrong.

The elevator ride is short and he takes a moment to look out at the Senate Building in the distance. Anakin hasn’t been to see Senator Amidala for a long time, he thinks, and he wonders just why. A little part of him knows that it’s probably to do with him and the budding relationship between them, but the large _Jedi_ part of him is definitely denying it.

For some reason he’s not surprised to hear loud children’s laughter when he steps out of the elevator followed by Anakin’s deep baritone, and he silently walks forward into the waiting room outside of the council rooms.

He’s kind of glad that there is a lack of a bond between them for a moment, as he knows that he would never have been able to get this close without Anakin knowing if they had it intact. Obi-Wan hovers in the doorway of the waiting room before shuffling over to peek through the open doors, and he can’t help but grin brightly as he raises his hand to cover his chin and mouth incase he might _laugh_.

Of all the things he had expected to see one of them was not Anakin sitting on the ground with the little horde of younglings surrounding him. There’s a small girl from Naboo teaching a Togruta boy how to braid hair using Anakin’s new long locks, while a small Rodian boy sits in Anakin’s lap muting on what looks like tradition Rodian sweets. In fact, when he glances around he can see that all the children have treats specific to their planets in their laps as they sit around Anakin, and Obi-Wan bites his lips to keep back a soft noise.

So _those_ were the packets he heard rustling in Anakin’s sleeves, treats for all the younglings and specific to their homes. Of course there’s a Twi’lek and Kel Dor sharing, and the other younglings seem to be trying a lot of them, but Obi-Wan can’t believe that Anakin went through the effort of finding every treat possible. It makes him feel giddy inside.

He chooses to actual listen to what Anakin is saying though instead of just watching the children around him, and instantly he has to stop himself from scowling. It’s a blasted story about _him_ and how Anakin has saved his ass for the 50th time, and Obi-Wan wants to stomp forward and inform the children that he’s not as completely useless as Anakin is making him out to be.

“So how did you rescue him from the prison, Master Skywalker?” the little Togruta asks with wide eyes before the Naboo girl drags his attention back to the braid in Anakin’s hair.

“Well, it took a lot of faith in the force,” Anakin says completely serious and the kids awe at him, “and I really had to be careful as I snuck behind enemy lines. After all, I think the droids could’ve killed me with a single shot!”

The children all gasp, the Rodian boy shaking his head as he covers his mouth in horror.

“So what _did_ you do?” he asks desperately, and Anakin smiles down at him as he pats his head gently.

“I dressed up as one of the guards and managed to make my way back to find him,”Anakin explains, and he drops his voice to a whisper as the children all lean closer, “and when I got to him he was unconscious!”

“Oh no!”

“Oh yes,” Anakin states scandalously, “I had to strap him to my back with my cloak so he wouldn’t slip off, and by that time the baddie had realised that I’d gone missing! He sent _all_ of his guards after me, and I had to fight my way out of there with Obi-Wan tied to my back!”

“And you didn’t _die_?” the Kel Dor demands, and Obi-Wan nearly snickers as all the children look at Anakin expectantly. Obi-Wan adores the grin on Anakin’s face, and he loves watching him lean forward to regard the child with a worried look.

“I almost did,” he whispers, and the children all gasp dramatically, “but luckily Obi-Wan woke up and managed to help me! I wouldn’t be here if not for him!”

“Really?” the Naboo girl asks, “are you sure you couldn’t have gotten out of there yourself?”

Anakin turns to her with a raised eyebrow, and although she doesn’t look haughty she does look unimpressed. Obi-Wan waits for Anakin to skite to her and tell her about how amazing he is, but he’s pleasantly surprised.

“Master Obi-Wan is an amazing fighter,” he says strongly, “and I trust him with my life. I know I couldn’t have gotten out of there if he hadn’t woken up.” Anakin’s mouth breaks out into a grin suddenly, and the Naboo girl can’t help but smile back. “I think I love that man more than anything, but you can’t tell Master Yoda that! Remember-”

“Jedi aren’t allowed attachments,” the Naboo girl replies, and Anakin nods sadly.

“That’s right,” and he turns around to look at all of them, “we must remember that.”

The children all nod quietly, all thinking as they watch Anakin, and Obi-Wan feels his chest warming up and compressing at the same time as Anakin’s words, _“I think I love that man more than anything”_ repeats like a mantra in his head and makes him feel light.

“Oh, _Anakin_ ,” he murmurs, and he smiles into his hand again as he admires the man sitting in front of him.

“Don’t worry, Master Skywalker,” the little Rodian pipes up, “we’ll keep it secret for you! You and Master Kenobi deserve to be happy!”

“Yeah, rules suck!” the Twi’lek joins in, “it’s okay to love him!”

Obi-Wan’s stomach drops at the laugh that’s pulled out of Anakin, and he snickers into his hand as well. He adores childhood innocence, and he’s touched as every other youngling in the room agrees to keep their supposed romance a secret.

He takes that as his cue to leave though, taking one last glance back to admire Anakin’s interactions wit the children and to imprint the look on Anakin’s face at the _thought_ of Obi-Wan into his brain, before he quietly leaves the room to head to the elevator.

  
…

  
When Anakin comes back around dinner time, Obi-wan doesn’t hear him. It’s probably because he’s too busy cussing at the pot on the stove and demanding for it to cook properly. It’s some bizarre recipe he’d pulled off the holonet claiming it’s a “Tatooine Classic”, and while Obi-Wan doesn’t always trust the holonet he’d decided to give it ago.

Anakin’s treatment to the younglings had inspired him. It’s nothing fancy, but he hopes it reminds him a little of home and good things. Even though the younglings are too young to remember their home planet, he knows that a few of them will pick up on scents and flavours that are familiar.

He’s alerted to Anakin presence when he feels hands on his waist and the smell of Anakin’s shampoo floods his nose as a head rests on his shoulder. He doesn’t even jump, the hands familiar enough, and he just leans back into the embrace.

“Hello,” he greets quietly, and Anakin hums in his ear as his hands drop to Obi-Wan’s waist and his chin slides forward on his shoulder as he leans forward to smell Obi-Wan’s cooking.

“That smells exactly like what my mother use to…” Anakin starts to say, but pauses midway as he gets a look at the recipe on the data pad that Obi-Wan is following. His breath hitches in his throat, and Obi-Wan freezes as Anakin goes ridged. “Oh.”

“Are you okay?” Obi-Wan hesitantly asks, and Anakin doesn’t respond for a moment before his hands squeeze Obi-Wan hips and he places a very _light_ kiss on Obi-Wan’s neck.

“Thank you,” he says, “my mother use to make this for me on my birthdays and at christmas. It’s my favourite meal.”

Obi-Wan relaxes at the positive response, and he smiles down at the pot as Anakin moves away from him. No doubt he’s shucking off his cloak and draping it over the table, something Obi-Wan considers a pet peeve, but he doesn’t turn around to scold him for once.

“How were the younglings today?” he asks conversationally as he hears Anakin rustling behind him, and he reaches for a wooden spoon to start stirring the lumpy concoction.

“Awful,” Anakin bemoans behind him. “It’s like trying to control a horde of mini rancors. It’s horrible.”

Obi-Wan surpasses a smile as he hums sympathetically. “Really? That’s terrible.”

“Although, Malgo, the little Rodian, did give me a present today,” Anakin says, and Obi-Wan turns around with a raised eyebrow and little smile to see Anakin hovering over by the sofa with his hands cupped around something. Obi-Wan places the pot on to simmer before he wipes his hands on a nearby cloth and walks over.

“What is it?” he asks as he gets closer, and Anakin smiles at him before reaching out to show him a little wooden carved doll.

Obi-Wan takes it out of Anakin’s palm and holds it gently. It’s badly made, with the legs and arms uneven, the head oblong, the face almost similar looking to a villain he saw in a horror movie once, and the edges are sharp and only blunted by the sheer amount of yarn wrapped around it.

“It’s wonderful,” Obi-Wan says truthfully as he thinks of little Malgo wrapped up in Anakin’s lap. “Did he make it himself?”

Anakin takes it back from him carefully, cradling it preciously, and he grins as he turns it over in his hands. “I think he had some help from Laya and Edwin. It’s still pretty awesome.”

Obi-Wan doesn’t reply, just watches Anakin smile fondly at the doll and he feels that warm feeling blooming in his chest again. It mixes with the feelings of Anakin standing behind him, the kiss on his neck, the fondness he heard from Anakin when he spoke of Obi-Wan… it all mixes together and Obi-Wan realises they haven’t been _platonic_ in a long time.

He follows the urging in his stomach, the gentle tug, and he steps forward at the same time as raising his hands to cup Anakin’s cheeks. Anakin only gets a moment to look at him in surprise before Obi-Wan tugs him down that extra centimetre and presses their lips together.

It’s not a long kiss. It’s not hot and passionate by any stretch of the imagination. It’s gentle and sweet, languid and slow, and Obi-Wan revels at the feeling of Anakin letting out a startled noise before wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s hips and pulling him closer. Obi-Wan leans back a little, arching his back, and he can feel the doll pressed against his back. For some reason it spurs him on, and he twines the tips of his fingers into the ends of Anakin’s hair as he silently breaks off the kiss.

Anakin’s panting a little as they pull apart, and Obi-Wan just smiles brightly and places another gentle kiss on Anakin’s lips before turning back to the kitchen and the simmering pot.

They don’t say anything, although Anakin does let out a little whine when Obi-Wan walks away, but otherwise nothing else is said as Obi-Wan finishes the cooking and Anakin sinks into a seat at the table.

There’s no need to, Obi-Wan realises as he cooks Anakin’s favourite meal dressed in Anakin’s ratty old sweater with the linger of a kiss on his shoulder, the touch of hands on his hips, and the sweet taste of Anakin on his lips. Anakin is as much a part of him as anything else, and by the looks of it Anakin has known that for a while.

It just took the conviction of a few younglings for Obi-Wan to get on the same page.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to go for a little more light hearted this time around, so hopefully it's worked out fine!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
